Only In Malta
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: So Thea and Marcin are in Malta, and then something completely random happens. Euro!fic


It was a sunny day in Malta, and Thea Garrett and Marcin Mrozinski had just got out of the studio after recording some songs together.

"Wow Thea, Malta really is sunny," Marcin said, "It's supposed to be December!"

"I know, I know," Thea said, "It's like this all year! We have a beach too, you know, we can go there, if you want."

"Sure," Marcin said, "Why not?"

And so they both walked down the road that lead to the beach.

"Hey Marcin, I've just noticed something," Thea said.

"Hmm? And what is that?"

"Well, you know that during the contest and in the PVR, all you talked about was the Polish president, but... here, you've barely mentioned it. That is strange."

"Oh yeah," Marcin said, "Not so much strange, but I've got other things on my mind, I suppose. And I know you don't like hearing about the whole president thing so I made sure not to mention it."

"Yeah well, oh, here we are!" Thea smiled, pointing to the beach, but then they both noticed something that distracted them from the beauty of the beach.

There was a huge building right in the middle of the beach.

"What's in the building?" Marcin asked, "It looks a little out of place..."

"W...W...What is that?" Thea yelled, "That wasn't there the last time I came here!"

"Well," a voice said from behind the both of them, "You obviously haven't been here in a while then... huh?"

They turned around and saw Anna Bergendahl standing in front of them, wearing a long blue coat with glowsticks stuffed in the pockets.

"Glowsticks again Anna?" Thea laughed, "You're addicted to those things, seriously. But what is that building?"  
"It's an IKEA," Anna smiled, "And there is nothing wrong with glowsticks."

"A...A..An IKEA?" Thea said, "Since when did we have a mini-IKEA in the middle of our beach?"

"Since now," Anna smiled, handing a glowstick to Marcin.

"Thanks," Marcin said.

"Here Thea, you have one two," Anna said, holding a glowstick out to Anna.

"Oh uhm... thanks," Thea said.

And with that, Anna walked off and into the direction of the IKEA.

"W...What just happened?" Marcin asked.  
"I really have no idea," Thea said, "Let's follow her, we'll see what's really going on around here. I mean seriously, an IKEA in our local beach?"

And so Marcin and Thea both went into the IKEA. There were couches, beds, and pillows all over the place. Anna was sitting on one of the beds.

"I for one do not appreciate you Swedes coming here and ruining our local scenery!" Thea yelled, waving the glowstick Anna had given her in the air furiously.

"Calm down Thea," Anna smiled, "It's just a mobile IKEA thing, it'll be gone tommorow."

Marcin and Anna laughed.

"Ah uh... erm..." Thea said, "I thought it was a permanent thing. I feel rather silly now."

"There's no need to feel silly," Anna said, "Besides, we all make silly mistakes. Say, why don't we lighten the mood a little with a pillow fight!"

"Yes!" Marcin yelled, "A pillow fight!"

"Aren't you two a little too old to be-" Thea began, but she was interrupted as Anna threw a pillow her way.

"Hey!" Thea yelled, "Won't you get in trouble for this?"  
"Why would I get into trouble?" Anna asked, "I don't work here and I don't know anyone who does, besides, there's no cameras in here anyway. So what if a few pillows get thrown around, no one in their right minds is going to go furniture shopping on a beach anyway."

"I suppose you're right," Thea said, but she was interrupted again with a pillow, this time thrown by Marcin.

"Hey, that's not even fair!" Thea smiled, picking up a pillow and chucking it at Marcin, "I was still talking to Anna!"

And so the three of them threw pillows at each other for a while.

"This is so childish it's unbelievable," Thea smiled, dodging pillows while trying to throw them at the same time.

"It's good though," Marcin laughed, while ducking behind a bed, "It's better to be childish and happy than grown-up and miserable."

"Quick, stop everyone," Anna said, looking at her watch, "It's 2:50pm and the people who work here come here at 3."

"Well, that's quite enough of that for today anyway, I think," Thea said, looking back at the pillows thrown across the floor, "And we've got 10 minutes to get the hell out of here!"

"That's plenty of time," Anna smiled.

And so the three of them walked out of the mobile IKEA building, and walked off the beach. There was no one around, which was usual in a small country such as Malta.

They walked into a park and sat on a bench, overlooking a pond. The ducks were swimming around in circles.

"So Anna, what are you doing here in Malta?" Thea asked.

"Oh, you know, I had some songs to record and Malta's studios are rated the best worldwide," Anna said, "The great weather helps too."

"So, what's with the whole glowstick thing anyway?" Marcin asked, "I thought you were just giving them out during the contest, but it seems you take them everywhere!"

"I do take them everywhere," Anna said, "What, you never collected Pokemon cards when you were a kid? Or pogs? It's just like that for me. Glowsticks are awesome anyway."

"Well, I suppose glowsticks are awesome," Thea agreed.

"Yeah, glowsticks are pretty cool," Marcin said, looking across the pond.

The End.


End file.
